


Flaming delicious

by aestrales, LenaLawlipop



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fantasy AU, M/M, Magic AU, Soulmate AU, georgi/anya mentioned, potions are cool fite me about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestrales/pseuds/aestrales, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: Victor Nikiforov is a renowned wizard, thanks to his potion brewing expertise. However, even he has weak spots, and after meeting a fascinating man at a conference from a company called Eros, he resolves to find him again and ask him for help.Months later, he's sure it must be fate when he receives a rather sensual reminder of this man - this time with an address attached.So really, when Georgi comes along with a request, it's mostly an excuse for something he had already decided he needed to do.





	Flaming delicious

The workshop was poorly lit by the time Victor looked up from his potion with a tired sigh, starting to feel the tinge of a headache.  
He poured a small measure of honey along with some drops of vodka, his own signature ingredient, in a healing potion. Sweets had always complimented his potions well, accentuating their effects on him. Most potioneers would tell you to never add anything to potion, as it would dilute the measure, but those tipe never considered the benefits of soulmate ingredients. And while he still hadn’t found his soulmate’s signature ingredient, he knew he was getting closer. Honey was going the trick so far…

“Vitya?” a voice called him all of a sudden, breaking the relaxing atmosphere of the workshop and altering the pattern of the vapors coming from the cauldrons around him.  
“Over here, Gosha” he replied, clearing his throat after swallowing the last of his potion. Its warmth filled him, making him immediately more alert. His head felt clearer by the minute.  
“Oh, thank god you’re still around.”

He made his way around the workshop, litting up the candles with wordless spells. He was a worth student of Master Yakov, if slightly over dramatic, and Victor loved him to pieces. They had started their studies together, under Yakov’s wing, and it had been a fun journey. That said, Victor knew why he was here, and he couldn’t say he approved…

“Is this about Anya?” he asked curtly before Georgi had a chance to speak.

With candlelight now bathing the room, Victor rushed to one of the cauldrons after noticing the way the steam was curling, and stirred its contents before the potion went awry. Georgi’s sharp intake of breath was all the answer he needed.

“Well, if it is, you should know I can’t help you.” he reminded him, and this time he at least tried to sound sympathetic, despite his frustration. “You of all people should know.”  
“You’re the only one I can ask, though!” he sat on the stool Victor had been using before, mindful of the sleep draft brewing beside him, before continuing. “You now why I’m here, Vitya. I told you, if things didn’t work with Anya, I…”  
“Listen, I know you’ve had a rough time lately. But a love potion won’t help you, Gosha. Love potions are an illusion. Nothing more.”  
“I only want her to give me a chance.” his voice grew softer “A real chance, you know? Not the pity chance she’s been giving me these past few weeks. I wouldn’t keep her against her will if she really doesn’t love me after the potion runs its course.”  
“I know you wouldn’t. But you really should know better than to ask me, you know perfectly well that my love potions are as weak as they were on my first day on the job. I’ll make you _any_ other potion, just… not that one.”  
“Vitya, I can’t ask anyone else. Master Yakov would disown me, Yura would tell everybody, Mila hasn’t perfected them yet, and…”

Victor understood, of course. Buying love potions was a seductive business, but it wasn’t necessarily respectable. Most shops that offered them were marketed towards erotic potions, or soulmate revealing potions, which, although also highly polemic, were still considered less intrusive than love potions. 

Every respectable shop had them in their catalog, however. It just wouldn’t do to publicly advertise that your potioneers can’t concoct a simple potion, older than the oldest tale. But every respectable shop also offered the to such a high price that it was very rare to actually get any customers for them.

Yakov made those. He’d taught Victor how to make them a long time ago, along with Gosha, but he’d never perfected them, and while Victo had been able to finish it, his potions were never strong enough to be sold. They never had the liquid consistency they required, always either too thin or too thick. As he considered Georgi’s request, he let out another sigh, and stood up to rummage around the bills and other papers in his desk. Georgi lit up like one of his candles, and Victor shook his head.

“No, that’s not it. I won’t make it for you, no matter how much you ask. You know how much it wears me out, and Yakov would notice the ingredients gone. But I think I know another way, so give me a moment.”

It still took him a moment to find the paper he was looking for, and when his fingers grazed it, it still managed to make him blush, despite the fact that it had been laying there for a couple of days already. Or perhaps even _because_ of that. Victor had never seen such a strong erotic potion, embedded in a _paper_ of all things... 

Georgi blushed as well as soon as he took the pamphlet from him.

“ _Where_ did you get this from…?”  
“Mail.” Victor shrugged. It technically wasn’t a lie, he _had_ received it on the mail… He also just happened to know the potioneer, and if this wasn’t the perfect excuse to finally go pay him a visit, Victor wasn’t sure what was. “I’m just glad I found it instead of Yakov, he would have thrown it away. It’s pretty strong, isn’t it? This… Eros company, they might be able to help you. I looked into it, and yes, don’t give me that look. We got this on the mail three days ago, Gosha, and it still hasn’t run out. You can imagine how, erm… compelled, I felt, to look up the potioneer. They’re… they’re very good.” he admitted, feeling his cheeks burn, but Georgi didn’t seem to judge. He inspected the paper curiously, even going as far as sniffing it. He made some kind of pleased murmur, but didn’t seem too affected otherwise.  
“It’s a strong potion, that’s for sure. Has a nice smell to it, too, almost like… like sugar…”  
“I might be honey, or some kind of brown sugar… Maybe it’s a signature ingredient of the potioneer, I’m not sure. Erotic potions are its own art. In any case, I mentioned to Yakov that I’d like to go and train my own love potions over there, in case there was something I could learn from this so called Eros… and he didn’t quite like the idea. Which means I’ll probably have to go anyway, just to spite him.” Victor laughed, despite himself. Messing with the old man was sorto of an inner joke of the company. Georgi smiled, waiting, and Victor added “I could ask them, you know. For a friend.”  
“You would do that?”  
“I’m already going, aren’t I?”  
“Yakov is _not_ gonna be happy.”  
“He’ll be fine. Yura can help around more if I’m not here, so he’ll be able to train him.”  
“Well, then… When are you going?”  
“I’m finishing up some potions I intend to bring with me,” he indicated the cauldrons around him with an arm. “I’ll leave tonight.”  
“I’ll keep Yakov distracted the best I can.” his eyes twinkled as he said it, and Victor smiled.  
“Thank you.”

He left the candles on as he left, and Victor sighed, returning to his task. Turning off the fire under the cauldrons, he found some flasks and started to bottle the potions. Before long, he was headed home and packing.

It wouldn’t be his first time leaving Russia. He’d traveled around many times to go to various conferences. His magic and potion expertise was recognized internationally, but even he had his secrets. His lackluster love potions happened to be one of them. His weak spot. And he intended to change that.

It was, then, merely luck that the boy from the conference last year happened to be an expert in them. _Definitely_ just that. The fact that Victor also knew he was able to pole dance had _absolutely_ nothing to do with his decision to go see him. Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, if you did, please consider leaving kudos and comments! <3
> 
> This fic also has art! From our talented [Arebell](https://twitter.com/dumb_ultimate), who drew these precious babies!!


End file.
